


nothing is ever lost

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Melancholy, Referenced Minor Character Death, in a not referenced way, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: as the sun crested the sky though, life seemed to come back to the two men
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	nothing is ever lost

**Author's Note:**

> and we reach the end. all of the stories stayed at 250 words or below, so my goal was achieved. go me! it was a nice challenge and made me feel like i could actually write something for every day. 
> 
> thanks to the mods for running the event! 
> 
> without further ado, have some classic hurt/comfort from your neighborhood angst demon.
> 
> iruka week, day 7: free prompt
> 
> enjoy~

The sun, breaking through the clouds that had been pouring rain for the last day, shone through the window, casting a warm glow over the occupants of the living room. One of the men sat on the couch, leg crossed over the other, staring at a blank spot on the wall, his ever-present book left carelessly on the side table. The other man sat at the kotatsu, hands wrapped around a long-cold cup of tea, staring at the adjacent wall. Only the quiet hum of electricity filled the air. 

As the sun crested the sky though, life seemed to come back to the two men, each taking a deep breath, glancing at one another as if they finally remembered the other was there. 

Iruka held his hand out to Kakashi, tears welling in his eyes again. Or maybe they had always been there. He didn’t know at this point. 

Kakashi took Iruka’s hand, sliding off the couch and settling next to Iruka at the kotatsu, his other hand wiping the tears that fell down over scarred cheeks. 

Though their funeral blacks were put away, hopefully not to be worn again for a long while, the grief still sat heavy in their hearts. 

Kakashi pulled Iruka to him, wrapping his arms around his partner and holding tight. 

As they held one another, knowing they had each other and their home, the men knew not all was lost now, nor would it be if they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! be sure to check the rest of the iruka week submissions! there are drabbles galore! 
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
